


The Betrayal of Amélie and Gérard Lacroix

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: Gibraltar [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Betrayal, Brief Smut, F/F, F/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Revenge, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: The Lacroix's meet a trio of colorful bandits.





	1. The Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the movie Cat Ballou.

Five years ago...

"All aboard!” the conductor as the last of the passengers began to board the train. 

“Oh Amélie!” a bustling middle-aged woman chattered excitedly. “With the knowledge, I have given you you will surely be a first-class teacher!” Amélie Lacroix smiled at Mrs. Peterson, she had to admit she would miss the headmistress. “Not only have you a first-rate education but you have also forged enduring friendships with so many other young women!” 

Amélie had to hide a smirk, if the headmistress really knew what she and some of her classmates had ‘forged’ in their dormitories she’d faint.

“Oh sir!” Mrs. Peterson said to a barrel-chested man. Beside the man sat a woman, a few years younger than Amélie with long, red hair. “May my student sit with you and your daughter?”

The man scowled at them, “This woman is my prisoner, she was caught stealing.” the man said. Smiling, the woman lifted her arm, exposing a cuffed wrist attached to the man’s.

“Don’t look Amélie!” Mrs. Peterson said as she hurried her away. Amélie turned back to see the young woman wink at her. Never one to be outdone, Amélie responded with a blown kiss. 

Mrs. Peterson didn’t even spare a glance at the short-haired suit-clad woman a few rows down, rudely turning her nose up as she walked past her. This woman gave Amélie a wink too. ‘A train of sapphists.’ Amélie thought, ‘This is like a dream come true.’ The two continued down the train car till they saw a young preacher sitting alone. “Oh, a man of God! Sir, may my student sit with you?” the man nodded graciously as the conductor called again, “Oh Amélie, I have to go.”

Amélie chuckled. “Oh Mrs. Peterson.” she said. hugging the older woman.

“Be a good girl!” Mrs. Peterson shouted as she ran off the train, wiping at her tear-filled eyes. Amélie shook her head ruefully as she sat beside the preacher.

“Mrs. Peterson didn’t introduce us, my name is Amélie Lacroix.”

The preacher leaned forward, holding his bible close to his chest. “I’m drunk as a skunk.” Amélie withdrew in shock as the man giggled. “I’m sorry.” he hiccupped, “I don’t usually drink except on special occasions.” 

Amélie had to laugh at that, “And what is the special occasion?” 

The preacher giggled some more. “I can’t tell you.” he whispered.

Shaking her head, Amélie pulled out her book and began to read. She was only a few words in when she noticed the Preacher gazing at the title. 

“It’s French poetry.” she told him. 

His eyes grew wide, “I adore poetry!” he said excitedly as he gently lifted the book from her hands. With a breath, the preacher began to read, “From the saloon we heard the voice of Bad Bart calling out: ‘Come on out you two! I’ll gun you both down faster than you can blink!’” The preacher stared at the book, “This is not poetry.” he finally said. 

Embarrassed, Amélie grabbed the poetry book, accidentally leaving the thin volume she was hiding behind. The preacher turned the dime novel around, “The Devil’s Children: Jesse McCree and Sombra against the Bart gang?” Amélie, now blushing red as a tomato, snatched the book away.

“No need to be embarrassed.” the preacher laughed, “I love these stories!”

Amélie shook her head, she had never met a preacher like this. 

From down the aisle she saw the woman with the red hair again. Such a shame that such a beautiful woman was to be arrested she thought. 

“I wish I could help her.” Amélie said.

The preacher turned to see who Amélie was looking at, “Ah, her. Do no fret my dear.” he said, lifting his bible. “This has all that she’ll need.” 

Amélie smiled, “I suppose so.”

“Miss, your berth is ready.” the conductor said to Amélie, standing, she shook the preacher’s hand. “It was very nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.”

#

The sheriff stood outside the bath, having left his prisoner handcuffed inside when the preacher walked up to him. “Peace be upon you!” he called out. “Sheriff, I am here to comfort your prisoner before her imprisonment.”

“Fine.” the sheriff said with an eyeroll. The sheriff barged in without knocking. After the two went inside, the woman in the suit got up and stood by the door. 

“What story do you want to hear my child?” the preacher asked. The woman with the red hair scoffed.

“I knew it.” the sheriff said. “This one ain’t very religious.”

“Surely, I have something in here to help her.” the preacher said, reaching into the bible. Into the hollowed-out Bible. “Please raise your hands.” he said calmly, pointing a hold-out pistol at the sheriff. The sheriff complied, slack-jawed. 

“Great to see you Zenyatta.” Emily said.

“Likewise.” Zenyatta said, “Lena.” he called out. The woman in the suit came in, bandana in hand. She quickly gagged the sheriff, pecking Emily’s cheek as she did so. Fishing in the man’s pockets, Lena finally found the keys to the handcuffs, unlocking her, she quickly cuffed the sheriff to the bottom of the sink. 

By this time, everyone else was asleep in their berths as the trio made their way to the back of the train car. 

“Lemme see one of those guns.” Lena called out over the roar of the train.

“But this gun is mine!” Zenyatta cried.

“I thought you grabbed his!” Emily shouted.

“I thought you did!” Lena said. “He’s gonna shoot his way free! I’ll grab the gun you two jump we’ll meet at the hotel!” Emily and Zenyatta nodded before jumping from the train. Lena ran back into the car, halfway there when she heard a gun fire.

The gunshot startled Amélie awake, poking her head out of her berth she saw the suit-clad woman from earlier frantically running, with a dash, the woman clambered into Amélie’s berth.

“What are you doing!” Amélie hissed.

“Quiet please!” the woman pleaded, fear palpable in her eyes.

Amélie nodded, “What did you do?” she asked, a bit nervous.

“I just freed my partner, that’s all!” she whispered.

The pair sat in silence as the angry voice of the sheriff boomed down the car, shouting for help. 

“That preacher and the woman in the suit freed my prisoner!” Amélie heard the sheriff growl to the conductor. 

“Why did you have to choose my berth!” Amélie hissed. 

“Sorry luv.” the woman whispered, “Didn’t have many options, plus I saw that little kiss ya blew; figured you were my kinda woman.”

Amélie took a second to regard the woman. Her suit was gray and simple, a string tie topping her ensemble, her short hair messy and wild. Amélie had never seen anyone like her. ‘Well, I may as well make the most of being caught in a train car with a gorgeous woman.’ she thought.

“I’m definitely you’re kind of woman.” Amélie purred, smirking as the woman blushed, turning away. She stopped when she saw the ring on Amélie’s hand.

“You married?” she asked.

Amélie chuckled, “Yes, but my husband and I have a very open relationship. We both are lovers of men and women.”

Lena smiled, “Well I picked the right berth then.” she said. 

“What shall we do?” Amélie asked, her voice husky.

Lena’s eyes glanced down at the French woman’s nightgown-clad body. “Well I’ll be trapped here for who knows how long, I gotta pass the time someway.” she said with a grin.

Amélie smirked as she grabbed Lena by her suit, pulling her into a kiss. Lena gasped in surprise, Amélie kissed hard, biting Lena’s lip gently. The brit gasped softly and shuddered.

“You’re good at this.” Lena gasped, she almost bit as much as Emily. “If we have time maybe we can hook up with my partner.”

Lena gave a throaty chuckle, “I’d like that chéri.” she said as she kissed her neck. “But I wonder, how will you handle yourself with two women, you seem to have trouble with just me.”

Lena shuddered even more at the thought. She bit her lip as the woman’s hand slid her way down her pants. “I don’t even know your name.” she gasped softly. 

“Amélie Lacroix.” she whispered, “and yours?”

“I’m Le-Leeeena Oxton!” she squealed as Amélie bit down on her earlobe.

“A pleasure Miss Oxton.” Amélie said as her fingers began to stroke Lena’s wet folds. Lena fell back, quaking with desire. 

A sharp rap outside shocked them both out of their bliss. Amélie peered out of the curtain. 

“They’re searching all the berths!” she hissed, “You must go, now!”

“Not quite fair you getting me so worked up only for me to leave.” Lena grumbled.

“I’m sure you’ll recover.” Amélie sassed back.

Lena smiled as she opened the window, “Well you missed out luv.” she said, “Lemme give you a preview of what you missed.” before Amélie could react Lena pulled her in for a long kiss. Amélie relaxed into the kiss, letting Lena slide her tongue tantalizingly against her lips. Lena broke the kiss suddenly leaving Amélie to stumble forward.

“Next time luv.” Lena said with a cheeky grin before leaping out the window with a whoop. Amélie sat there, gasping, her face hot with need. She needed to calm down, she couldn’t remember the last woman who had made her feel so much just from a kiss.

#

Amélie was practically bouncing in joy as the train pulled into the station, though last night had been nice, nothing compared to seeing Gérard. It had been much too long since she had seen him. She shoved her way through the crowd of people until she saw him. He had grown a moustache since she last saw him, giving him an even more roguish appearance than before. When he saw her his eyes lit up. “Amé!” he shouted.

Laughing, they ran into each other’s arms. Gérard spun her around before kissing her softly. Amélie looked into her husbands’ eyes, he was trying to hide it, but she could see the shadows there, the stress.

“What is it my dear?” she asked, voice full of concern.

“Not now.” he told her as he held out his hand, “First let me introduce you to one of the new men I’ve hired.” He led her to the wagon where a bearded Japanese man was waiting. 

“Hanzo!” Gérard called out, “This is my wife Amélie.” 

Hanzo smiled pleasantly as he shook her hand, “A great honor to meet you, I have heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise, Gérard has told me all about you and your brother in his letters.”

Hanzo chuckled at the mention of Genji, “I must let you know that those letters do not do my brother justice, he is much more insufferable in person.” Amélie laughed and wondered if Hanzo had shared her husbands bed, he was certainly Gérard’s type. 

#

Amélie smiled as they approached the house, they still had the best land around.

“It’s as lovely as ever.” she said.

“In fact I may be looking to hire more hands.” Gérard said as he leapt off the wagon.

“Is this Amélie?!” a voice cried out. She turned to see a young man running towards them who could only be Genji. 

“No Genji,” Hanzo said rolling his eyes, “this is obviously an officer with the Pony Express.”

Amélie laughed at the brothers’ antics before shaking Genji’s hand, “I have heard so much about you.”

“Only the good things I hope!” Genji shouted as he jumped onto the wagon to help Hanzo with Amélie’s trunk. Amélie shook her head ruefully, turning she smacked into a large shape. She gasped as she looked up to see a tall man, dressed entirely in black. The most shocking thing of all was his nose. Or absence of one, in place he wore a silver nose, held in place by a band.

The three men turned at Amélie’s gasp, “Lacroix?” he asked.

“I thought I told you to stay off our land.” Gérard hissed. The man smirked before walking off.

“Who was that?” Amélie asked as soon as the man was out of earshot.

“Tim Strawn.” Genji muttered as he and Hanzo passed. 

“Genji.” Gérard scolded.

Shaking off her annoyance at her husband Amélie pressed on, “Genji who is he?”

Genji took a breath, “A murderer, a hired gun; his nose was bit off in a fight.”

Gérard came up behind them, “If I were to be scared, I’d be scared of the man who bit it off!” he turned to his wife, “Now Amé don’t fret, it doesn’t worry me, nor should it you, now come, there’s a festival tonight!” 

“Why is he here!” she demanded.

Hanzo sighed and shook his head, “You should have told her.” he grumbled. 

“Told me what?”

Gérard sighed, “The city is trying to get our water rights, make way for factories.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Amélie fumed.

“And have you come running home?” Gérard exclaimed, “I will not have you giving up on your dream.” 

Amélie sighed in frustration as the three walked off. A whinnying horse caught her attention, turning, she saw Strawn riding off in the distance.

#

At the festival that night, Amélie was trying to enjoy herself. 

“Amé come here!” Gérard shouted, a mischevious grin on his face.

“Look!” he said pointing to a man sitting at a table playing poker, “They made Brian Barnes sheriff! We got a sheriff and got rid of our public intoxication problem in one day!” Amélie stifled a giggle.

“Now see here!” the sheriff said, standing up. 

“Oh look food!” Gérard said quickly leaving.

Amélie stayed behind, “You’re really the sheriff?” she asked.

“Yes.” the man said clearly irritated.

“Then help us!” she demanded, “There’s a hired gun harassing us, a Tim Strawn.

“Now little lady.” the sheriff said on his most patronizing tone, “There are so many unforeseen circumstances here-”

“Shut up.” Amélie scoffed as she stalked over to the punch bowl. Genji was there, leaning against one of the hay loft posts. “The man is idiotic.” she fumed. “Like Gérard he tells me not to worry like I’m some sort of child.”

Genji chuckled, “It’s the same with Hanzo, he’s always trying to protect me; saying that I should be more careful about the men I give my heart to.” 

“I just have no idea what to do.” she sighed.

Genji however, started to smile, “We should hire a gunfighter.” he said.

Amélie blinked, “What?”

Genji nodded, “No one would bother us with a gunfighter around.”

The dance music began and Amélie grabbed Genji, pulling him into the square dance. She still loved her ballet, but the lively dance did have its merits.

“Who should we get?” she shouted to Genji.

“Jesse McCree.” Genji said in an instant

Amélie’s mind reeled, “I thought those were just stories.”

Genji shook his head, “No they’re real, I’d say get Sombra but no one can ever find her.”

The dance continued with Genji, Amélie and Gérard dancing while Hanzo stood in the corner. 

“Hi luv!” a cheery voice called. Amélie’s eyes widened as she saw the Brit from the train, Lena, in the dance. Not a moment had passed when she saw the redhead pass by, blowing her a quick kiss. 

“Miss, thank you again for helping my friends and I.” a familiar voice said. The ‘preacher’, now wearing normal clothes was beside her dancing. The man left, caught up in the dance. 

“Who was that?” Genji asked, coming up to Amélie.

“A man I met on the train.” she said, still trying to comprehend seeing the trio again.

“He’s beautiful.” Genji whispered in awe. Without a word, he began to dance again, as if in a trance, eyes never leaving the other man. 

Shaking her head, Amélie walked over to Hanzo.

“Which man did he see?” he asked immediately. 

Amélie laughed, “The dark-skinned man over there.” she said.

Hanzo looked at the man, “Hmm, he’s not Genji’s usual type.”

“What is his type?” Amélie asked

Hanzo sighed. “Himself.”

Amélie arched an eyebrow gracefully, “I take it that’s why he said you scold him over his taste in men?”

Hanzo gaze the slightest of smiles, “Just so.”

“Hanzo, Amé!”

They looked over to Gérard who was waving them over to a nearby table.

“I’d like you to meet our new hands!” he cried out cheerfully.

“Ello luv!” Amélie’s eyes widened in shock.

“Ms. Oxton told me you helped her and her friends on the train.”

Amélie’s eyes widened, “She what?”

Gérard turned to his wife, eyes wide with excitement, “Amélie!” he whispered excitedly “You broke the law! What was it like!” 

Amélie rolled her eyes, Gérard was always obsessed with the romanticized tales of outlaws. 

“I just hid a woman who needed my help.” she said casually.

Gérard looked disappointed, no doubt he was expecting some wild tale, Amélie hated to disappoint him, but she was no outlaw. 

Lena, Emily and Zenyatta quickly accommodated to ranch life. With their help, the ranch was growing even more prosperous. So prosperous in fact, that they were due to deliver a large number of their cattle in a sale that Gérard said would pull them out of debt and ensure that the city never bothered them again. 

“We ride out tomorrow at first light.” Gérard told everyone over breakfast. “Hanzo, you and Lena will ride ahead, Genji, Zenyatta and I will take the rear.” Genji beamed at Zenyatta who tried to hide a blush behind his coffee cup. “Emily and Amé will stay here.” Amélie sighed, she knew someone had to stay and watch the house, but she’d like to go, just once. Well, at least she’d be staying with Emily. The redhead smiled at her and now Amélie had to hide a blush. Her and Lena had been teasing her ever since they arrived, both encouraged by Gérard who seemed happy to find other people who could unbalance his normally unflappable wife. 

“How long do you think we’ll be?” Lena asked Gérard as they were tending to the horses later that day. 

“No more than a few days.” he answered.

“I’ll be honest, I’m gonna miss these guys.” Lena said.

Gérard smiled, “So will-” a shot rang out as Gérard stopped talking. 

“NO!” Amélie yelled with a heart-wrenching scream. She came running out of the house, cradling a fallen Gérard.

“L- love you Amé.” Gérard gasped.

“No no, you’ll be okay darling.” Amélie gasped, tears streaming down her face. 

Gérard smiled weakly, blood dripping from his lips “I love you.” he said before closing his eyes for the last time.

“NO!” Amélie sobbed as everyone else stood around her, shocked into silence. Hanzo knelt by her, gently trying to pull her away from her husbands’ body. Amélie looked up at the sound of an approaching horse. 

“Drop the gun belts.” Tim Strawn said, voice calm. Everyone complied reluctantly. Hanzo was the last. 

“You’ll hang for this!” Amélie screamed as she stood.

Strawn smiled a humorless smile. “Unlikely.” he said riding off with a rush. 

Amélie screamed in rage before jumping on the back of a horse, chasing after Strawn. The others hurriedly put their belts back on and rode after Amélie.

They got to town, easily picking up the glint from Strawn’s silver nose from a bench in front of the general store. 

“Murderer!” Amélie screamed as she got off her horse, moving furiously towards Strawn.

“What’s the trouble?” Sheriff Barnes asked, hurrying over to the group. 

“He killed my husband!” Amélie shouted.

The Sheriff shook his head, “I’m afraid he’s been there all morning.”

“It’s a fact.” a bystander said, as various people shouted their agreement.

“Why do you say that?”

“Just telling the truth.” the sheriff said. 

Amélie looked into the faces of the townsfolk, her neighbors. Speechless, she jumped back on her horse, riding despondently back home, the others following in shock. 

They got back home to find all of their belongings moved out, and men were standing outside. They ran up to the door only to be stopped by a man sitting by the door.

“This is privately owned by Wolf City Development.” he said

“Fuck off!” Amélie said as she shoved him away.

They went inside to see more men, one cradling a shotgun, standing with the local undertaker. A casket laying on the table.

Amélie looked at Gérard’s body, eyes filling with tears. 

“Your husband will rest forever peacefully, courtesy of the Wolf City Development Corporation.” the undertaker said to the stunned Amélie.

“YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE!” Zenyatta, of all people roared.

Shaken by the normally quiet man’s shout the others sprang into action, shoving the undertaker and everyone else out of the house. 

“Why don’t you show some respect for the dead!” Genji screamed, kicking one of the men as he shoved him away.

The man with the shotgun walked over to Amélie. “We dug a grave behind the barn, you can stay till morning.” Genji and Lena each put a hand on a furious Hanzo, holding him back. 

Amélie looked at him, hate burning in her eyes. “Fine.” she spat. “You take our home. I don’t want it without Gérard; but you tell Wolf City that I’m coming for them with the wrath of Hell behind me.” the man shrugged before leaving them alone, only then did Amélie Lacroix begin to cry. They all did, falling to their knees around Gérard’s body, each one pledging justice for their friend.


	2. The Widow's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie's revenge has unforeseen consequences.

They did leave the next morning, after a short, somber funeral. It was decided that they would go with Lena, Zenyatta and Emily to Hole in the Wall, a haven for wanted people. They were greeted by a man with a serape draped around his shoulders. 

“What’s your business here?” the man asked.

“We’d like to seek refuge at Hole in the Wall.” Zenyatta said, as he approached the man. “My companions and I have been traveling for a long time.”

The man regarded Zenyatta coolly, then looked over to Lena and Emily. “I recognize you three from your wanted posters. But you three-” he said pointing to Amélie, and the Shimada’s, “I can’t place you.” 

“They’re with us.” Lena said.

The man nodded, “All right then, nice to meet ya, my name’s Jesse McCree.”

Genji and Amélie’s jaws dropped.

“You’re Jesse McCree?” Amélie asked as she hopped off her horse, “I just wrote you.”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed, “You’re Mrs. Lacroix?” she nodded. “I just got your letter yesterday, I was setting to meet you this afternoon.” He looked around, “Where’s your husband?”

#

They all sat around a table in silence after Amélie finished her story. Jesse sat there before speaking. 

“What are you fixin to do?”

“What can we do?” Genji said.

“Nothin’” Lena sighed, “They have the law on their side, not to mention money.”

Amélie looked around, “So we’re just going to do nothing?” she exclaimed.

No one at the table looked at her, she sighed exasperatedly, “You can’t, we can’t let them get away with this, what about justice?”

“The men with money make up the justice here.” Zenyatta responded. Amélie huffed and 

“We shouldn’t put off anything just yet.” McCree said. “But we need money in the meantime.”

“We?” Hanzo asked. 

McCree nodded, “Mrs. Lacroix hired me to do a job, I intend to fulfill it, now y’all can stay here buy you’re gonna need some money.”

“How do you suppose three outlaws a French woman, and two Japanese ranch hands find jobs out in the middle of nowhere?” Genji asked. 

McCree sighed, “Honestly I don’t know.”

Lena spoke, “There’s that bank job in Coyoteville we’ve been planning.”

Hanzo scoffed. “Is that what we are to become? Common thieves?”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Emily asked, her arms crossed.

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. “No.” he admitted.

“I have an idea.” Amélie. who had taken to reading a newspaper.

“I know you might be object to breaking the law, you being a lady and all-” McCree began.

“Let’s rob a train.” she said.

The entire room stared at her in shock, aside from Genji who looked positively delighted.

“What?” Lena asked.

Amélie set the paper down on the table. “In two days workers for the new factory will start work in Wolf City, that train will have their pay.”

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to rob a train.” Zenyatta said, breaking the silence.

#

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Hanzo mumbled to Zenyatta as the two sat on the train. 

“Indeed.” Zenyatta said, a grin, “Isn’t it exciting!”

Hanzo slumped his shoulders in defeat, clearly he wasn’t going to find anyone to gripe with in Zenyatta. 

In the baggage car, the man guarding the safe stood, bored as he watched the woman crying over the coffin of her sister. 

On top of the train Genji hopped from car to car before dropping behind the engine and uncoupling the cars. The cars stopped with a lurch as the engine moved ahead. 

From a nearby hilltop Jesse and Amélie rode towards the train.

In the baggage car the guard was helping the woman up from the ground, only to jump back in shock as the casket opened, revealing Lena leveling a gun at him.

He gasped in shock as Emily pulled open her dress revealing her normal clothes and her own gun.

“Open the safe.” Lena demanded.

The man looked unconvinced, “No.” he responded.

The two women looked at each other, “I’ve got a gun.” Lena said dumbfounded.

“Then use it.” he said smugly.

The engineer looked behind him, noticing the cars were uncoupled, he began to reverse the engine.

McCree and Amélie were waiting outside as Emily opened the door. Amélie hopped into the car, bag in hand. “Why’s the safe not open?” she cursed.

He won’t tell us, he says he’d rather die!” Lena said.

“That right mister?” McCree asked.

“That’s right.” the man said smugly. Without a word, McCree pulled out his gun and shot the man’s hat off.

“Sixteen left, eighteen right, thirty-six right.” the man said now quaking in fear. Emily whooped as she and Amélie began to open the safe. 

On the train, Hanzo and Zenyatta had their guns drawn, keeping the passengers calm before Genji signaled them from outside. The two ran out, just as the train engine, slammed back into the cars. Now fully assembled, the team of train robbers rode off, each in groups to throw off any posse.

They returned to hole in the wall, high off adrenaline, each eager to see the score.

“This is more than what we thought,” Genji said as he sifted through the money.

“You really did all that?” the old bartender asked.

“We did!” Amélie said proudly, “Took them for all they had!”

The old man picked up the sack the money was in, eyes widening in shock. “Property of Wolf City Development, H.C. Percival. Lord almighty, what have you done?”

The group looked at each other, confused. “This Mister Percival owns Wolf City! He lets us alone cause we don’t bother him, now you done gave him a reason to turn his eyes on us!”

The others glanced down at the table, realizing the gravity of what they had done; all except for Amélie.

“He’s the one I should be after!” she hissed, almost to herself. Without a word, she ran out of the bar. 

Amélie stopped in a thicket of trees, huffing angrily, her arms clenched at her sides. All this time she was off playing bandit Gérard’s real killer was sitting comfortably in some plush office. She was so preoccupied she didn’t hear the man walking up behind her, she turned to come face to face with Tim Strawn. Her eyes flashed with anger and she raised a fist, intent on denting his silver nose. Smirking, he caught her wrist, twisting it painfully behind her back.

“Sir Harry wants his money back.” he rasped into Amélie’s ear, she shuddered as his hot breath tickled the back of her neck. “You better get it to him or I’ll do you just like I did your husband.” too scared to move, she whimpered as she felt the cold steel of his gun against her back. He shoved her to the ground and was gone before Amélie could get up. She stood there, panting before she opened her mouth in a blood-curdling scream.

Her friends were there in an instant.

“Amé? What’s happened?” Lena was the first to ask.

“Strawn!” she managed to choke out, her voice cloying over the lump in her throat as she tried to get over the feeling of his gun at her back. “He said he’d kill me!” The others gathered around her, making sure she was okay, all except for Jesse who was staring at the retreating form of Strawn before turning back to Hole in the Wall.

“It- It’s gonna be okay Amé.” he said as he passed her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

Later that night, Jesse emerged from his room a changed man. He was clean shaven, his normal clothes replaced with a finely tailored suit and matching hat, his gun polished to a shine. Hanzo saw him as he made his way to the stable.

“What are you going to do?” he asked simply.

Jesse turned to look at the other man, “Something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

Hanzo took a breath, “Never turn your back on a snake.” he said.

Jesse smiled, “Darlin’ that’s exactly what I’m plannin’ to do.”

It was easy enough to find Strawn’s hotel and a bribe to the clerk got him his room number. Jesse stopped before the door, taking a breath, he squared his shoulders and walked inside.

Strawn sat inside on a wide, high-backed chair; silver nose and gun on the table beside him.

“Well well well.” he chuckled, “If it isn’t the little altar boy.”

Jesse stood there, face unreadable. Here in front of him was the second man to ruin his life, at his mercy. 

“Is this still about what happened in Dorado?” Strawn asked mockingly as he stood.

“You deserve this.” Jesse said through gritted teeth.

Strawn smiled. “I do.” he said simply, “But do you have the guts to finish me this time?”

Jesse breathed, trying to calm down, he had to keep a cool head, let Strawn think he was winning. With a defeated slump he began to turn around. 

“Maybe you’ll have the balls to kill me once I pay that pretty French tart of yours another visit.” Strawn called out as he slowly reached for his gun.

Jesse was faster.

He spun, before Strawn could even lay a hand on his gun and shot him right through his eye.

“That’s for Dorado.” he said to the body before he turned and left for Hole in the Wall. 

Jesse returned to the bar and grabbed a bottle, not even acknowledging his friends, all except for Genji, who were sitting expectantly around a table. 

“Is he dead?” Amélie asked. 

Jesse nodded, “Got him right in the eye.”

“How did you know him?” Hanzo asked. Jesse sat a while, taking a long pull from his beer before opening his mouth to answer.

“We’ve got trouble!” Genji shouted as he burst in.

“What’s going on?” Emily asked.

“You.” he said pointing at Jesse, “Next time you shoot someone make sure they’re dead!”

Jesse’s mouth gaped open. “No way he lived!”

Genji sneered, “Yeah he lived, and word is that that Englishman is marshalling an army, he wants his money back!”

Everyone began to argue over how to kill people and what they were going to do. 

Amélie sat at the center of it all, not hearing anyone. She had done this. It was her idea to steal that money and now all these innocent people were going to die because of her, she had to stop this. She stood up so suddenly that she knocked her chair over and ran out of the bar.

“Where’s she going?” Zenyatta asked no one in particular. 

#

Sir Harry Percival sat lounging in his train car, surrounded by all the trappings of luxury that a man of his wealth could afford to travel with.

“Sir.” his attendant said, “The towhship has sent you a… consolation.”

Sir Harry raised his eyebrows as a gorgeous woman wearing a slinky red dress strode in.

“Hello.” she purred in a delightful French accent, “My name is Odette.”

Sir Harry’s jaw dropped before quickly recovering, “Welcome, welcome! Set out the champagne, and then that will be all for tonight.” he said to his attendant, who left with a nod.

Amélie tried nor to roll her eyes as the lecherous creep tried to seduce her clumsily. She gasped and played along as he showed her all his amassed wealth. They finally made it to his bedroom and he turned his back on her to open the champagne, when he turned she had pulled a derringer on him. 

“My wallets in the top-drawer Odette.” he sighed tiredly.

“My name is Amélie Lacroix.” she sneered.

Sir Harry smirked, “So you’re the Widow. You do know that I’m going to kill all of your friends, unless you’re hiding my money somewhere in there.” he said as he leered at her. 

Eyes never leaving his Amélie took a paper from her clutch. “Sign this and I’ll give you your money back.”

“Now what’s this?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

“A confession saying you hired Tim Strawn to kill my husband, sign this and you’ll get your money.”

“And how am I supposed to spend my money while I’m in prison?” he asked.

“That’s your problem. Now sign or I kill you.”

Sir Harry smirked, “No, you won’t.” faster than she would have thought Sir Harry rushed forward, smacking her across the jaw. She dropped the gun as her head snapped to the side, in an instant he was on her, his hands on her throat. She gasped for breath, desperately trying to throw the man off. As her vision began to darken she slammed her fists into his elbows. His grip loosened and Amélie grabbed his robe and head-butted him. He reared back in pain as Amélie rolled off the bed, gulping for air between wracking coughs. She searched desperately for the gun, her fingers closing around the handle just as Sir Harry wrenched her up by her arm.

“You think you can take my money!” he roared. Amélie raised the derringer and squeezed the trigger.

The crack was deafening in the small car and Amélie stumbled as Sir Harry’s grip loosened. He stood for an instant more as blood flowed from the hole in his forehead before falling onto the ground. 

Amélie didn’t remember much after that, she remembered the door breaking, the attendant rushing in with the sheriff, being put in handcuffs, being taken to jail.

It was not only three days later, the day of her execution she had been told. If the sounds of the crowd outside were anything to go by, her death seemed to be quite the attraction. She still wore the same slinky dress she had worn when she killed Sir Harry. Apparently she didn’t warrant wearing white. At least Gérard was avenged, at least her friends were safe. 

“Well it’s about time!” Sheriff Barnes called cheerily from outside the cell. 

Amélie raised her eyebrows, “You seem excited.” she said dryly.

He sneered, “The whole town is, killing Sir Harry put the kibosh on his factory, the whole town is dead! Now are you proud of yourself?”

Amélie smiled, “I told you I’d come back with the wrath of Hell behind me.”

Barnes actually looked like he was going to hit her before turning away angrily.

Amélie smirked at the small victory before turning to look out the window, the sight of the gallows looming before her. She had no regrets, she had done what she set out to do, but still, the prospect of her own death scared her. 

At least she’d see Gérard soon.

The crowd roared and jeered as she came out, some holding signs, others jeering and hurling slurs and throwing trash at her. She knew all of them of course, they were, once upon a time her neighbors, her friends.

Her casket laid under the gallows with the hearse nearby. She was led up the gallow steps and over the trapdoor, she could practically feel Barnes’ glee as he tightened the noose around her neck

“Go ahead and say your last words.” Barnes sighed.

Amélie debated for a moment, before looking out at the crowd, her eyes blazing with anger.

“Gérard and I trusted you.” she said to the townsfolk, her neighbors. “We were your neighbors, your friends. We helped you when you were ill, I taught your children, we shared our food when you were starving.” She blinked tears our of her eyes. “This is how you thank us? All of you knew what Strawn did, you knew and said nothing! You let the man who helped raise your barns, and teach your children to swim, and plow your fields when you were hurt get shot down by a cold-blooded killer on his own land! You villainize me, me! The woman who delivered your babies, who brought meals to church picnics, who sewed blankets for you in the winter! You let Percival and Barnes get away with murder, and you have the gall to come out here and call me a whore, and a harlot, a jezebel; well at least I’ll die knowing that you will all pay for the sins you committed against me and my husband!”

The crowd was shocked into silence, all looking down, ashamed; even Barnes looked guilty.

“That preacher here yet?” he asked. Amélie sighed, at least they’d let a priest be present for the Jezebel’s death.

“Peace be upon you!”

Amélie turned in shock as Zenyatta strode up the gallows, wearing a priests cassock like he had when they first met so many months ago. 

She felt tears prickle at her eyes at the sight of her friend.

“Dry your tears sister, the Good Book holds salvation for all who are repentant.” Zenyatta said patting the Bible, his face utterly unreadable.

She began scanning the crowd anxiously, trying to see anyone else, but they were nowhere to be seen.

“Get on with it.” Amélie hissed, holding her head high.

She took a breath and gazed at the church across the town square – and saw movement in the steeple. She felt the trapdoor give way just as an arrow whistled over her head, slicing the rope in half before embedding itself in the gallows post behind her. She fell, into the waiting arms of Emily who had sprung from the casket, seconds before Hanzo shot the arrow from the steeple.

“Thank you Sheriff , God bless you!” Zenyatta called as he began shoving men off the gallows. Lena threw open the back of the hearse from her position next to it and climbed in, as Emily tossed Amélie in beside her.

“Let’s go Genji!” Emily yelled as she hopped in next to the two other women. Zenyatta ran along the top of the hearse, jumping beside Genji who let out a whoop as he pulled away. 

“Get them!” Barnes yelled as he pushed himself off the ground.

As a posse began to form McCree rode out behind the hearse, Hanzo’s horse tied to his, firing bullets over the head of the crowd who quickly retreated. Hanzo jumped from the steeple onto his horse as Jesse rode past.

The townspeople could only watch in stunned silence as the outlaws rode away.

In the hearse, Amélie, Emily, and Lena kissed, embracing as they rode across the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Finally!
> 
> As always next character background is up to you, do you want
> 
> A) Hana and Yuna
> 
> B) Moira O'Deorain
> 
> C) What happened in Dorado


End file.
